2018-19 MJHL Alumni News
in the News June *Eleven days after leading the Washington Capitals to the Stanley Cup, head coach Barry Trotz resigned. *Barry Trotz hired as head coach of the New York Islanders, signing a 5-year, $20 million contract. NHL Entry Draft *Calgary Flames traded Micheal Ferland to the Carolina Hurricanes in a 5 player deal. July *Colorado Avalanche signed free agent Matt Calvert to a three-year, $8.4 million contract. *St. Louis Blues agreed to terms on a one-year deal with RFA defenseman Joel Edmundson. *New York Rangers signed Cody McLeod to a one-year contract. *Manitoba Moose re-signed defenseman Peter Stoykewych to a two-year contract. October *Jordin Tootoo, the first Inuk player in the history of the NHL, announced his retirement. *Winnipegger Peter Stoykewych named captain of the Manitoba Moose. National Hockey League Travis Sanheim Professional Players *Channing Bresciani *Morgan Geekie *Brett Lernout *Quintin Lisoway *Joel Messner *Garrett Schmitz *Jordan Stallard *Zach Whitecloud Major Junior *Ian Briscoe *Parker Malchuk *Lynden McCallum *Sam Stewart University & College Players *Matt Alexander *Ashton Anderson *Tyler Anderson *Garrett Armour *Brendan Bartlett *Connar Bass *Coltyn Bates *Justin Baudry *Alex Bechtold *Roman Bengert *Cole Berreth *Liam Bilton *Kyle Bird *Ryan Bittner *Will Blake *Dylan Bowerman *Chase Brakel *Brett Brooks *Tyler Brown *Garrett Browning *Dylan Butler *Tanner Butler *Josh Bykowski *Patrick Carlin *Jon Carlson *Ryan Carlson *Max Cavallini *Daniel Chartrand *Matt Christian *Seth Chumley *Jason Cohan *Zach Court *Carter Cowlthorp *Levi Cudmore *Brayden Dale *Jacob Daughtry *Rory Davidson *Nick Deery *Zach DeGraves *Dionne Demke *Justin Derlago *Taylor Derynck *Connor Dunn *Mitch Dyck *Mackenzie Dwyer *Eddie Eades *Brett Epp *Nic Erb *Gianlucca Esteves *Taylor Fisher *Zach Franko *Scott Gall *Dylan Gejdos *MacKenzie Graham *Andrew Green *Darby Gula *Tyler Gutenberg *Connor Hamonic *Greg Harney *Mack Heisinger *Adam Henry *Alex Henry *Zak Hicks *Devin Himpe *Brandon Holtby *Ben Hull *Graham Hunt *Sawyer Jacobson *Tanner Jago *Keaton Jameson *Carter Johnson *Joren Johnson *Zach Johnson *Talor Joseph *Tyler Jubenvill *Artsiom Kalashnikov *Jackson Keane *Kurt Keats *Tristan Keck *Brady Keeper *Tyler Kirkup *Stephen Kleysen *Ty Kraus *Dexter Kuczek *Nakeh Lamothe *Evan Last *Matt LeBlanc *Keaton Leininger *Jeremey Leipsic *Thomas Lenchyshyn *Joe Leonidas *Taeron Lewis *Ryley Lindgren *Drake Lindsay *Tyler Lindstrom *Tanner Lomsnes *Cody Longie *Rhett Lough *Landon Lushanko *Gardiner MacDougall *David MacGregor *Thomas Mansbridge *Dawson Martin *Jordan Martin *Riley Martin *Troy Martyniuk *Steven Mather *Connor McCallum *Dillan McCombie *Lawson McDonald *Brendan McKay *Daniel McKitrick *Jeremy McNeil *Riley McVeigh *Justin Metcalf *Brock Montgomery *Romano Morrison *Tyler Mros *Tyler Mueller *Kamerin Nault *Wilson Northey *Brett Orr *Brandon Paradoski *Tarek Paranica *Justin Paulic *Jared Pedersen *Landon Peel *Tyler Penner *Lasse Petersen *Steven Phillips *Jay Pringle *Evan Robert *David Robertson *Colin Robin *Tavis Roch *Davis Ross *Nolan Ross *Shane Roulette *Aaron Ryback *Kyle Salmon *T.J. Samec *Nick Sandy *Bradley Schoonbaert *Nick Schultze *James Shearer *Parker Simonson *Mike Sirant *Devon Skoleski *Lucas Skrumeda *Cole Smith *T.J. Sneath *Michael Sofillas *Kurt Sonne *Paul Soubry *Byron Spriggs *Tommy Stang *Reid Stefanson *Kain Stevenson *Dean Stewart *Jake Stilwell *Brett Stovin *Johl Swedlo *Dasan Sydora *Dylan Thiessen *Chance Thomas *Parker Thomas *Nick Trefry *Justin Valentino *Brady Valiquette *Clay Van Diest *Jonah Wasylak *Brock Weston *Chris Westlund *Cole Weaver *Jeremy Wik *Mark Wilson *Adam Withers *Colin Woods *Adam Wowryk *Mark Ziobro Category:MJHL alumni